stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stargate Millennium
Stargate Millennium is a fanfiction spin-off series on fanfiction.net. Premise Long ago, the four members of the Alliance of Four Great Races set off to explore the universe together. To that end, they established a capital city as a monument to their new alliance: Millennium. Located in the galaxy of NGC 300, a galaxy over twice as Pegasus, three ZPM's are needed to make the trip. The SGC launches a one-way expedition to explore this city and learn about the other races in the Alliance. However, nothing is as it seems and the expedition will face threats from both without and within that will cause them to question everything they and the SGC have done. Themes The Expedition will encounter a number of different civilizations whose motivations may or may not put them in conflict with the Millennium Expedition. The ones that do do not necessarily harbor malevolent intentions; their different beliefs simply cause them to clash with the Expedition. The series was designed to ask the readers questions without necessarily providing the answer. From the motivations of each civilization to the motivations of the invidual characters, the series questions the validity of the morals and beliefs held by the reader as well as the SGC and the SGC's past actions. Adversaries The Millennium Expedition encounters a number of different races and civilization with whom they will come in conflict with. Ror'char One of the first civilizations they encounter, the Ror'char have managed to create a utopia nearly completely free of crime, famine, or poverty. However, establishing this society requires careful micromanagment of its people and they have lost nearly all their freedoms as a result. Any citizen who speaks out against the government is silenced. The Ror'char believe that they have finally found the secret to forming the 'perfect world' that people often talk about and wish to liberate other civilizations from what they consier defective governments, believing peace can only be achieved through control. Quinterans The first Fifth Race, the Quinteran's history is identical to that of the Tau'ri. They were originally a backwater planet that discovers the stargate and chose to try to explore the galaxy to gather technology to defend their planet. In the process, they made several alien allies, including the Ancients, and defeat several malevolent superpowers. They were recognized as heroes to the entire galaxy. Before they ascend, the Ancients grant the humans the title of 'Fifth Race' and leave behind a repository of their technology. However, over the course of millions of years, the Quinterans end up abusing the technology they are given and have become responsible for the genocide of dozens of races and the downfall of even more civilizations in their attempt to 'patrol' the galaxy with their prime directive being to eliminate potential threats. Horrified by what they've created but afraid that interfering would worsen the situation, the Ancients adopted a policy of zero intervention so they do not make the same mistake again. Harvesters Monsters and creatures of nightmare and legend, no one knows anything about the harveters, only that they come and can strip entire countries or even planets of organic material. No one knows for what. All that is known is that the harveters are a race of monsters that can seeminly change and mutate at a frightening rate to overcome any situation. People from across the galaxy claiming to have been 'chosen' by the harvesters say that everything is done out of necessity. Characters Terra Anabelle Nova Major of the United States Air Force Country: United States of America History: Theresa Naves grew up in a middle-class loving family. In many ways her life was perfect, but her life was too perfect. She started off as an innocent girl but grew up as a brat who demanded her way no matter the cost and no matter who it hurt. This led to her growing up with the wrong crowd in middle school to high school. It was easier for her to list what drugs she was not on rather than what she was on. She remembered helping her posse egg the houses of people she didn’t like or spray paint their cars. Looking back, she says it was a miracle she wasn’t caught shoplifting from how many times she did it. Her family saw this shift and tried to warn her of what she was becoming. She was resistant to their assistant and her change tore her family, her brother and parents, apart as they blamed each other for what was happening. Her last words before she stormed out of the house was ‘I hope you die in a car crash’, (which was how her later father died ironically). Not long after she found her ‘friends’ shaking down the homeless for extra drug money. This act was a massive wakeup call over who she was, and her friend’s hostility over her suddenly awareness was the final blow. She had come to realize that her family was absolutely right. She was overwhelmed by guilt over who she was and what she’s done. She felt guilty over what she had to put her family through but could not bring herself to face them again. In her state of depression she quits all her drugs cold-turkey, feeling the pain of withdrawal was what she deserved. She one day ends up in a conversation with an old small-town shop keeper who used to be an Air Force veteran who convinces her to stop feeling sorry for herself and to do something about it. Depression becomes determination. She officially changes her name to Terra Nova and joins the US Air Force. She vows to make up for what she’s done by doing everything she can to help people. This raw determination caught the attention of the SGC, who sent Samantha Carter to recruit a recently promoted Captain Terra Nova. She passed her tests with flying colors and joined SG-23 with the easy-going Colonel Harding, workaholic intelligence officer Bonner, or the constantly-eating Harrison. They go on countless missions together. But, during a mission against the Lucian Alliance, Harding is shot and killed. Nova is promoted to Major and team leader in his place. They were eventually sent on a mission to Pegasus to which resulted in the deaths of Harrison and Bonner. Later on, she eagerly accepted the position to go the Millennium, wanting to put her past behind her and make up for what she’s done. Charles James Martin Flight Lieutenant of the Australian Royal Air Force Country: Australia History: Charles grew up in a high class family of Australia. He remembered running through endless hallways in their house as a kid. His life was practically perfect. His mother was a surgeon and his father was a businessman. And while they were both often too busy to be with Charles, they did their damndest to reserve time for him. Martin was taught that while money and power let you do what you want, it also meant you had to use it to give what you can. He looked up to his parents, especially his father who was known for weeding out dirty businessmen. While Charles did learn and live the rich life, learning how to be formal, speak professionally, ect, he preferred the casual life and often just wandered the streets as a teenager. Something he detested growing up was presumption. He realized that many people assumed that because he was rich that he was a spoiled self-entitled brat. They assumed his family were greedy, selfish, and willing to rob the people to gain more money. He thought that if he took a position to help people, that if he “stood on their level” he could show them that you don’t need pain in your life to be a good person, that you don’t need to be cursed by misfortune to be strong. To that end, he shocked his family when he announced his decision to join the Australian Air Force. There was some dispute over this choice as not only did it pay less than their salaries, it would put Martin at risk over both losing his life and/or taking another’s. But Martin would not be swayed, wanting to do everything in his power to help people. They eventually came to support his decision and he became one of Australia’s top shooters and often chosen as the team’s designated marksman. When he was selected to join the Millennium expedition, he was more than eager to go, not only to explore new lands but to find new people to help and new ways to give help. Steven Chen Doctorate in Engineering Country: Chinese History: Chen grew up in a rather poor family in a less than friendly corner in China. While the neighborhood wasn’t necessarily bad at first, as good people moved out bad people moved in. It wasn’t long before his neighborhood was gang territory. This did not help Chen’s mood and to make matter harder for him, he grew up with some of the strictest parents imaginable while living under the shadow of his seemingly perfect older sister. He grew up with practically every aspect of his life controlled. He never once doubted that they loved him but he felt that they had no idea how to parent and weren’t willing to consider doing things differently. Chen eventually stumbled on a Sanda gym where he began to learn the martial art. Though his parents did not approve of him learning how to fight, he grew to love the fighting art and still did good in his education. His efforts paid off as he accepted into MIT. It was a massive loan but Steven hoped that he could get a good job and relocate his family from the ever worsening hell hole. While at MIT, he ran into an English girl who was doing a study abroad program at Harvard for a year, Kara Osborn. Their first few encounters were arguments, one would give attitude and the other would return it. Despite this, they became good friends and, not long after, kindled a relationship. They confided one another in details they never shared with anyone before and maintained it for several years. While away at college, the complications between him and his family got worse as they accused him of avoiding them. Instead of waiting for the summer he decides to take a trip home to talk to them personally. While arguing, a local gang that raids the house. In a desperate attempt to save their son, Steven’s father throws him out the second story window. Steven is knocked out by the impact and by the time he comes to he finds his family murdered. When he returned to his life, Kara made sure she was there for him. But, the ordeal changed him. He was sarcastic and snarky before but he had become brooding and cynical. He felt guilty that he couldn’t do anything to save his family, and this feeling was worsened by his ability to fight and became somewhat obsessed with learning other styles so he could fight and protect the people he cared for when the time comes. Steven and Kara argued more and more frequently about trivial things and Kara could see that their relation going heading south. Still caring about him and wanting to maintain something and try to reduce whatever pain he will have to go through, Kara ends the relation on a good note. They leave as just friends and still maintained contact. Later on, Kara was hired by the SGC and when they expressed interest in finding more people, she recommended her friend Steven. He was more than eager to leave for Millennium to leave an old life he wanted to forget behind. Corin Nevec College Professor Origin: Yardris Outer Colony History: Corin grew up in the Ror’char Empire, where his every thought and actions were dictated. Even though his family and friends all believed and supported such things, Corin couldn’t bring himself to agree. After studying so many books about other cultures and governments, he could not agree with the Ror’char way of rule. Despite this, he couldn’t speak out against it either. His desire for a free society stemmed from his study and fascination for other cultures. The Ror’char government, who micromanaged every aspect of society including employment, had Corin work to become a college professor teaching foreign history and culture. This was based on both his skills and his interests. While at a café, he ran into Andrea Mgnia and over time they became friends. He discovers that she, like him, opposes the Ror’char rule and their belief that freedom must be sacrificed for peace. One major difference was Andrea was much more open about it. They grew close and fell in love. However, tragedy struck on their wedding day as the Ror’char government had come to silence Andrea. The group was led by Exodan Krell who pulled Andrea to the side to talk to her privately. After a bit, he shoots a fleeing Andrea in the back. This cements his hatred for Ror’char rule but still had no way to do anything about it…until the Millennium Expedition came. They arrived on the colony of Yardris and spoke with the mayor. However, Corin feared what would happen and warned them to get out. He stole a power generator right before fleeing with them. William Mercer Leader of the Millennium Expedition, this old man's first and foremost duty is the safety of the expedition; everything else is second. This has caused him to come into conflict with many of his subordinates. But everyone agrees that there is more to him than it seems. Kara Osborn Medical Doctor Country: England Steven Chen's close friend since college and ex-girlfriend, Kara Osborn is always eager to go out and explore. She is the head of the medical department and brings a vast array of skills with her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series